Bishoujo Mahjong Legend Akagichan
by furitenzhi
Summary: Contains familiar moments from the series, just with a different touch – what if Akagi were a female? Warning, includes sexism.


"Indeed, sir, I have found Akagi," Ishikawa said into the booth's phone receiver. "But... he has gotten weaker." The image of a flashily dressed rep player was in the back of his mind.

"That doesn't matter at all. As long as no one else can beat him, it should be good enough."

"Ah, yes... I understand, boss," Ishikawa said humbly, and wrapped up the conversation.

'But still, it's a damn shame,' he thought as he walked alone in the evening. 'He used to have something that.... screamed insane about him. An uncompromising character... How people can change over the years...'

When he broodingly reached the bay, the commotion of a street fight caught his attention. Five figures were moving, and it looked like four of them belonged together and were opposing the calmest looking one in their midst. The surrounding men held steel pipes and sticks raised as formidable weapons. "You fucking b--"

Ishikawa saw a strike blur against the screaming offender, sending him back flying. Before the others could react, the single fighter brought another one of theirs to the ground with a well-placed roundhouse kick. With morbid fascination Ishikawa watched how the rest of the armed guys quickly fell one by one, until only the victor remained standing.

The figure slowly turned to face him. Clouds moved in the sky to uncover the moon, and the yakuza's eyes widened behind his darkened glasses when the light hit. Long, silvery hair flowed over pale skin and lovely lips, almond-shaped eyes opened to gaze back at him, and he saw a strange, familiar deadness in them, a sight that stirred at past memories and it shook him deep inside.

"A... kagi...?" he rasped. There was no doubt. A youthful face hardened by shadows, an unsettling calmness emitting from posture. These poignant features belonged to the genius that had created myths in the underworld. Ishikawa's gaze then dropped to take in long, slender legs, bare knees in the moonlight. Sweat formed on his forehead.

'Akagi......... is a woman?!'

**Bishoujo Mahjong Legend Akagi-chan**

_The Genius that Descended into Darkness_

Yakuza boss Kawada sat waiting comfortably with his tea, across from his prized rep player, the supposed Akagi Shigeru. The young man was building a pyramid with mahjong tiles to pass the time.

"Boss, I've brought Akagi, the real one..." Ishikawa's voice carried into the room as he stepped in. "Oh! I didn't know you were here, too," he said to the impostor sitting by the table. Hirayama Yukio turned to glare at him, but froze when he saw the figure that followed the blacksuit. A young woman with long hair entered the room, holding herself with a casual dignity that drew the hard stares of the yakuza to her. The familiarity of her face immediately struck him as eerie, but also as strangely intriguing.

"Oh ho! Well isn't this a surprise?!" Kawada laughed. "Are you sure this isn't a mistake, Ishikawa? This lovely sight behind you is THE Akagi Shigeru?? The legendary gambler was a dame all along...?"

"I can say for sure, she is," his underling said, his head bent. "And it's actually Akagi Shigeri."

"Hoo..." The prominent leader interestedly scanned the woman who sat down by the table. "So you pretended to be a boy as a kid, eh? Whatever for?"

Akagi didn't reply.

"Well whatever, it doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything for us here. People believe the godly skilled Akagi to be a man, so our rep player here fits the bill perfectly," he said, smugly. "I must say though, you two really do look alike. Guess you do have a pretty feminine face, is that why you hide behind those glasses?" he asked the young man, a hearty guffaw leaving his throat. Hirayama's cheeks colored pink. He might have replied back, but he was still taken by the sight of his female counterpart.

"They be lookin' just like a brother and sister," a yakuza muttered to another somewhere behind him. He ignored them and tried to casually destroy the tower of mahjong tiles. "So... you good at mahjong?" he asked her, cooly. She just stared.

"She's the real thing," Ishikawa reminded him, with an emphasis that suggested she could beat him any time. Hirayama's cheeks colored again.

Nangou followed Akagi outside the yakuza's headquarters. What she had just done was simply unbelievable; relying on her intuition to successfully choose the correct tiles with such a low chance to succeed... Though he didn't actually see her play mahjong, the previous performance of wild instinct left him with no doubts that this woman, indeed, was the same person that had saved his life six years ago. He watched the sway of her hips. She had certainly ripened finely. He never imagined that the boy could have secretly been a girl, and this newfound fact set things into an entirely new perspective.

"What's wrong, Nangou-san? I really am a girl. Ashamed? To have been saved by me."

The casual questions startled him. She must have noticed he was staring. He thought for a moment, and said, "You know, it doesn't make that much difference. A thirteen year old kid will still be a thirteen year old kid." He smiled crookedly, and Akagi chuckled softly.

The girl had an incredible presence, Nangou knew that everyone in the room had felt so. Somehow, he had been looking for someone like her. He couldn't stop himself thinking about how it would be if she would use her power just for and against him. She could hurt and step on him for as much as she pleased, and he would enjoy every moment of it. He imagined her grip to be cruel, yet tender...

"Well... see you, Nangou-san."

He should invite her out to dinner, he mused nervously. As a gesture of his appreciation.

"Akagi-saaaaaaan! Please, wait up!" Osako cried, catching up to the taller woman. "Why.... why didn't you tell me you quit!" She had an envelope with the amount of her last month's pay clutched in her hand, along with a short note.

"Sorry. I had to get going," Akagi said.

"Please, let me come along. I want to be just like you!" the freckled girl pleaded.

"Better not. You'll only get into trouble if you get involved with me." As if on cue, men in dark suits suddenly appeared from nowhere, surrounding them.

"Our boss wants you. For a game," they told Akagi.

"See?" She said, glancing over her shoulder to look at Osako, who was hiding behind her. "You better go home now, girl."

Osako stared at her, aghast. "I... I can't let you go alone with all these men. I'm going, too!!"

"Aren't you afraid?" Akagi asked, amusement in her voice.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm not," the smaller girl said. Her eyes shone with determination, and it looked like stars were twinkling in them.

Akagi sighed and smiled wearily.

"Hey hey now, what's this? Another sweet thing as my opponent? This must be my lucky day!" Urabe said with delight when Akagi switched places with Osako. Akagi sat and gazed steadily at him. "Hmm, no, not bad at all," he muttered as he studied her, deep in thought. Osako shot him daggers with her eyes. ".... the view certainly improved after that fancy dress peacock--"

"Akagi will now carry on in Osako's place. The current value of the match is at 32 million yen," Ishikawa announced.

"... hey honeybunch, how about a little bet on our own? Just between you and me," Urabe said silkily. Akagi stared at him, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Another bet?"

"Yeah yeah! You ain't gonna lose anything when you lose, so that's not really fair, hey? You gotta be taking on a full part in this here gamble."

Akagi smirked, lightly. "And what do you suggest?"

Urabe flashed a wolfish grin, his imposing teeth bare. "How about I get to spend some quality time with you, if you get my drift. One night for each 10 million. That makes three nights with the current stakes."

Osako was horrified. "Th... that's... You're disgusting!! Akagi-san! Don't accept this!!"

Akagi chuckled. "Hmm… one night per 10 million? I'd have thought you'd suggest a night for every million. How's that sound?"

Urabe stared, unsure if he heard correctly.

"Of course, I'll only accept if you comply to my demands. When you lose, I want your dick." She grinned lightly, eyes narrowed to slits. "Cut off."

Urabe froze in his seat. The other yakuza in the room all winced, hard. "Wh-what?!"

"I think that's fair against spending a month in bed with a scumbag like you, perhaps it will be even longer. After all, the numbers are skyrocketing at this point," Akagi explained calmly. Osako gaped at her, both with apprehension and admiration at her nerves of steel. "So, Urabe-san. Do we have a deal?"

"Fuck you!! Think I'm so bent on screwing the same cold-ass bitch for more'n a month? Two months? Crazy broad," Urabe spat, to which Akagi smirked.

Sweat trickled down the con man's grim expression. His plan to put the woman under pressure had completely failed.

Warm light spilled into the room, illuminating the injured woman sitting up in her hospital bed. Yasuoka sat by her side, quietly studying her. Ohgi was standing behind him.

"I was prepared to die there. If the time comes to an end for someone, then so be it," Akagi spoke with her eyes shut. "But then you saved me. What to do now, I wonder..." She absentmindedly tugged at the light fabric of her kimono, which had slipped to reveal the skin and bandages across her bust.

Yasuoka looked at her, his mouth a straight line. The skinny girl really did resemble the preteen brat from six years ago. Truly the female version of his murdered partner, Hirayama Yukio... The officer's face darkened at the memory of the corpse, resting bare and helpless, undeserving of the fate. With this girl, he will avenge Yukio by a tenfold. He had sworn that to himself.

"Well then, Akagi. We've got this proposition for you...."

Lightning cracked through the night, introducing the monster of the mansion. Perfect, straight teeth grinned to welcome the guests. "Ohgi! How good to see you," Washizu greeted, visibly pleased. He approached the members of the Inada Group and the players they were offering him as his night's entertainment.

"And who's this young lady with you...? Don't tell me--"

"Yes, Washizu-sama. She is to be your opponent."

"Really. Is this your idea of a joke? I don't recall asking for girls..." Washizu's gaze rested on her bosom, sank for a moment to her milky thighs beneath her skirt. He went back to smiling at his visitors. "Hmm... perhaps this will be interesting. And it would be rude to turn you away if you had come all the way here to play. Right, miss?" he said gallantly.

Akagi didn't respond, she simply walked with the rest of the group to follow their hosts to a big hall.

"You haven't told me your name."

"Akagi," she said.

"Akagi-chan, eh? So tell me, if you don't mind me asking.... is there a man you love?"

The woman frowned at the question, and Ohgi cut in, taken aback. "W-Washizu-sama! That--"

"Yes yes, forgive me, it isn't my place to ask a lady such a personal question. And yet, I cannot help wondering... what would lead such a charming young thing into my house tonight. Perhaps there will be a young man, heartbroken knowing that his love would never return..." If Washizu tried to sound compassionate, he failed when he started cackling softly to himself. "Wouldn't that be a tragedy...!!"

Yasuoka exchanged glances with Ohgi.

A man dressed in a white suit, sunglasses and with a bandage across his forehead timidly approached the old man for a quiet exchange. "Washizu-sama.... A-are you sure about this...?"

The grayed tycoon turned to glance at his servant. "What do you mean, Yoshioka?" His voice was low.

"I mean... we were expecting a man... Do you..." The whitesuit gulped, looking for courage. "Do you really intend on killing a woman?"

"Are you questioning me?!" Yoshioka winced and braced himself when he saw Washizu's grip tighten around his cane, but calmed when he saw it relax again. "Hmm, I see what you mean. I didn't know you were so chivalrous, Yoshioka." Washizu patted him on the back and smiled cattily. "I don't know yet how tonight should end. As long as it entertains me~" he sang, the thoughts of blood stimulating him. "I'm feeling much younger already~"

When Akagi took a seat at the mahjong table to listen to Washizu's introduction of the game rules, Yoshioka quietly approached her. "Would you like some tea, miss...?"

The young woman studied his face. The man's voice held no trace of ill-intent... Behind her, she could hear the faint rustling of a plastic bag filled with energy drinks, discreetly in care of their entourage.

"No, thank you," she said graciously. The whitesuit blushed.

Thanks to Pinstripesuit for beta'ing.


End file.
